Wreck-It Denmark!
by FBFan
Summary: Crossing Wreck-It Ralph and Hetalia, mainly starring the Nordics! Warning: Spoilers for Wreck-It Ralph. Read and Review, and I may continue!
1. Chapter 1

Hey~ Just an idea I had decided to put into words! **Warning! For those who have not seen Wreck-It Ralph, this contains spoilers!**

Anyway, on with it!

Prologue: The Villains Support Group Meeting

"So, yeah, my name is Mathias, though gamers know me as Ralph. I've been wrecking buildings for a long time. I live in the stump of a tree I cut down in a dump. And I mean seriously, it is a dump, full of bricks. I've got a big mouth and a bad temper.

So anyway, this is how the game goes: My stump gets moved to the dump, which seriously sucks! I start wrecking the building of nice land. Then Berwald, aka Fix-It Felix Jr. comes up and starts repairing the damage. I know the guy makes good furniture in his spare time and all, but seriously? It can't be that hard with a magic hammer. Anyway, he makes it to the top, and I get thrown off the roof into the mud. That's my story."

The spiky-haired character looked up to the sound of clapping and got a pat on the back from the nearby albino.

"Now, Mathias, I've been inviting you here to become one with me—I mean, to the meeting of Villains for a long time now. Why is it only now you agree to come tonight, da?" Mathias looked over at the ghost character in the middle that, in all honesty, freaked him out a little.

"Well, Blinky," "please, call me Ivan, da?" "Well, Ivan tonight is actually the thirtieth anniversary of our game."

Whoops and cheers and "Awesome man!" Filled the room, making the blonde smile. Then he sighed. "The thing is, I'm tired of being the bad guy."

Gasps filled the room. A dark purple aura surrounded Ivan. "You're not going Germania, are you?"

"What?! No, I'm not; I'm just kind of tired of it all, is all!" Mathias gestured quickly, holding up his hands.

"Ah, I know what you mean!" Said the cheerful, rather muscular albino wrestler. "You do?" "Of course! There was once a time when I got tired of it all. But then I remembered, if the awesome me is not there to pound people's faces in and crush skulls between his awesome thighs, then who will?" The albino pounded a fist against his chest, a grin on his face.

"Thank you, Gilbert." Replied Ivan. "Hercules, something you want to add?" The zombie a few chairs away nodded slowly. "We…bad guys needed…no game…without us." The zombie murmured slowly.

"An excellent point, Hercules, and a good note to end on!" The ghost said. "Will everyone stand up and say the anthem?"

The characters stood up and began to talk, "I am bad, and that is good. I will never be good, and that is not bad." "Excellent, I will see you all in a week. If you want to become one with me, just ask! Hercules, do not forget your sword!"

On the way to the train that would take him to the main station between the games, Mathias spotted some cherries and grabbed them. Happily munching them as he got on the lift.

So Freaking Short! I just wanted to put it out there though, see what people think of it. As you guessed, it's a Wreck-it-Ralph, Hetalia cross over. Mostly starring the Nordics!

Wreck-It Ralph-Mathias-Denmark

Fix-it Felix Jr.-Berwald-Sweden

Blinky-Ivan-Russia

Zombie-Hercules-Greece (Yeah I made Greece the zombie XD)

Wrestler-Gilbert-Prussia

Yes, Ivan is the ghost of pac-man. Cyber brownies to the person who guesses who pac-man is.

Read and Review People!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't updated in a while! College is tough.

Chapter 1: I'm Gonna Get a Medal that will make Sweden's medals wet their pants!

A beeping noise came from the gate as Denmark stepped through. A man with a strange curl on his head appeared.

Denmark groaned and stopped.

"Hold it, da-ze! Random gate check!"

"Random my axe! You stop me at every freaking gate!'

"Name, da-ze?"

"Darth Vader"

"_Name, da-ze?"_

"Wreck-it Ralph, aka Denmark,"

"What game are you coming from, da-ze?"

"My Little Pony. Pac-man, idiot"

"Where you going?"

"Home."

"Any fruit with you?"

"No-o" Mathias hid the cherries behind his back.

"Any comments, da-ze?"

"I hate you."

"You'd be surprised how much I get that, da-ze!"

"I doubt it."

"You're clear, da-ze!"

Denmark continued to munch his cherries as he walked through the crowded station. There was no need to watch where he walked. The black and red clothing, spiky hair, and huge axe on his back marked him as a villain, and he was well known, being that he was a part of the oldest game in the arcade.

As he passed on of the small billboards in the station, a character came on.

"Like, be careful when you go to another game, cause like if you die in another game, you don't get resurrected again. You're like, gone for good."

"Thanks for the warning, girl-boy," muttered Denmark as he shot a glance at the Dance Dance Revolution 3 character. He kept walking.

Denmark paused, however, at a sorry sight. Three men and a woman sat near on the side, by a sign that read 'Game unplugged. Please Help' He knew one of the men, who had stunning red hair. He walked over and set down the cherries.

"Here, Scotland. They're fresh from Pac-man." "Thanks mate," Scotland grinned and looked up. "Oh, and happy thirtieth Mat!"

"Thanks, and good luck," Denmark said as he walked through his gate. He facepalmed a second later when the gate beeped.

"Hold it, da-ze!"

It was all Denmark could do not to take out his axe.

XXX

Denmark looked up as the sound of music reached his ears. Fireworks started to come from the roof as he got off the lift.

"DUDE! The Hero declares this party, and its food AWESOME!"

"They're having a party without me! AND THEY INVITED AMERICA! That big-headed guzzler! What the heck!" Denmark muttered, taking his axe out of the holder on his back and stalking towards the building.

XXX  
Sweden was on the dance floor, rocking out as an ABBA song came on, as the other nice landers watched his moves and the strong aura around him, and his stern facial features. All except 2.

Norway and Iceland watched as America consumed most of the food on the buffet table. Iceland was disgusted. "How does he eat it all? Won't he explode?"

"He was programed to be bottomless. How do you think he manages to be Pac-man every day?"

"It's still disgusting," Iceland said, turning his head away from the sight.

"Mm…Call me big brother."

"Why?!"

"Because we were programed to live in the same apartment, so we must be related. I was coded first."

"No."

"Big Brother"

"Not saying it."

"Big Brother"

"Don't know-

Iceland was cut off by a knock on the door. Not wanting to continue the now 30-year argument, he got up and peeked through the looking glass.

"It's Denmark." He announced to the room.

Nice landers gasped. Cuba groaned, "He'll wreck the party!"

"I doubt it," murmured Norway. "He's probably come to see what the fuss is about. I mean, even an idiot could see the fireworks meant a party was going on."

"Please tell him to go away, Sweden!" Seychelles pleaded, not listening to reason.

"I'l go t'lk to him." Murmured Sweden, stepping out into the hallway.

"Sweden, buddy! You look awesome. I heard music, and saw fire, so I came up to see what was goin' on! What's up, what's the special occasion, come on, tell me."

Sweden, who had kept his usual strict face through Denmark's statements, muttered, "It's th' thirtieth annivers'ry. Did ja forget?"

"Really? That many years already? That's unbelievable! Is there a big party goin' on? Is there cake? What type is it? I've never had cake before. Can I come in to try some? Pllleeeaassse?"

'_How is it that he's a villain, but he can do puppy-dog eyes?_' Sweden thought. "S're"

The Nicelanders (minus Iceland and Norway of course) gasped when Sweden and Denmark walked back into the penthouse.

"H' came f'r cake"

"Awesome, I've got it!" Seychelles came out, bearing a masterpiece. A model of the building, with all the nice landers on top…and Denmark in a mud puddle at the bottom.

"All the Nicelanders are different flavors, depending on people's favorites! Cuba, yours is orange-

"Hey Sey, what flavor is mine?" Denmark asked, a too-large smile on his face.

"Huh? Oh…It's Dark chocolate."

"I've never really liked chocolate…Especially not Dark Chocolate."

"Oh…I didn't know"

"And another thing about this cake, it's a masterpiece, but I bet, this little guy-" Denmark said, grabbing his small figurine, "-would be much happier up top with the other guys"

"There isn't any room up top." Cuba shouldered his way through the crowd, looking surly.

"Well why don't we take this guy here," Denmark said, grabbing Sweden's figure, "And give him a turn on the bottom."

"We can't. Sweden belongs at the top, so he can receive his medal."

"Well why don't we give the medal to Denmark, for once?"

"Bad Guys don't win medals. The day you earn a medal is the day we let you stay in the penthouse. You're the bad guy, you belong at the bottom!"

"That's hard to believe, seeing as I'm a pretty big party of the game!"

"No you aren't! You're just the guy who wrecks the building!" Cuba grabbed the Denmark figurine. "And this belongs at the bottom, in the mud, just like you!"

Blood rushed to Denmark's face as he yelled "No… I ….DON'T!" and brought his axe slamming down on the cake, destroying it forever.

Silence swept through the room. Cuba leaned in and hissed, "Yes you do!"

Denmark turned, furious, and stormed toward the door, paused, turned, and said, "I'll come back with a medal! It'll be the shiniest medal any of you ever seen! It'll be so bright, it'll make Sweden's medal's wet their pants!" Then he turned and stomped out.

"Idiot." Came the comment in the silence after.

XX

I'll try to update when I can. Cyber Chocolate to MoonPieDumpling, who guessed America would be Pac-Man! Think, he's loud, big-headed, eats a lot, and he and Russia fight a lot.

I didn't do Belarus because she never runs from Russia. And China never runs toward him.

I'll update as soon as I can!


End file.
